You're My Dream
by Scarlet Tanager
Summary: A Ninja Promenade was being held at the Ninja Academy. Will Sakura have a pleasant evening with Sasuke? Will they dance together? Find out.


What would you feel if you realized that those good times with your loved one is just only a dream? Find out in this exciting episode involving Sakura and Sasuke. Anyway, you'll find that this story is mostly made up of dialogues. By the way this story is made by me and my 'other' self. Teehee...

"It's not because of what I've dreamed of. It's because of you."

"Okay everybody, find a partner! You must learn how to... dance! The Ninja Promenade is tomorrow. So, a pair must consist of a boy and a girl. No girl-to-girl and no boy-to-boy please!" Iruka chuckled.

"Oh right. We're going to dance... DANCE? Oh my! (Sasuke should be my partner!)" Sasuke slowly approached Sasuke, but...

"Excuse me Sasuke-kun! Can I be your partner?" she shyly asked the boy who was so ignorant that he replied, "... I'm not interested." Sakura almost burst with tears, but before it would happen Ino also approached Sasuke.

"Hi there! Uhm, you see I don't have any partner yet. Would you like to become my partner, Sasuke-kun?" The arrogant Sasuke also ignored Ino and it's like nothing happened. Ino got very angry and blamed Sakura for what happened.

"Hey, don't blame me because I'm not his partner!" Sakura annoyingly told Ino.

"Fine! Who will be his partner now? I cannot let him have other partner except me!"

"Same to me!" Sakura snobbed Ino.

"All right! Stop that fight! I will be the one who will choose your partners." Minutes later, Iruka-sensei announced the list. "Uzumaki Naruto, and Hyuuga Hinata!" Hinata blushed, and so Naruto. "Next is... Uchiha Sasuke and..." As Iruka was about to say Sasuke's partner, Ino and Sakura had the same thought, ".. Ugh! It's gonna be me!" All the girls seemed to be excited. "... and Yamanaka Ino!" so Sasuke's partner is Ino. Poor Sakura. She finally burst in tears and the other girls cried too. Sakura's partner was Rock Lee, so Rock Lee was happy.

After their dancing lesson, Sakura hurriedly went home. "Darn it! I cannot believe Ino became sasuke-kun's partner! Sniff! (Hey hey, I will not surrender yet! I'm going to wear the most beautiful dress and I will be the prettiest ninja ever! Hehehe...)" So Sakura hurriedly prepared a red dress and it's beautiful. She also got a red Chinese-style sandals, so it's a good combination.

The night of the promenade came. Sasuke wore a blue tuxedo. Naruto wore a black one. Everybody were pretty and nice. "Hey, look who's here! It's Ino!" Ino's classmates said as she entered with her violet gown. She thought that she can catch Sasuke's attention, but wrong! Seconds later, Sakura entered with her red gown. That was the time when Sasuke made an intentional look to Sakura.

Everyone were free to choose their own partners at that night. When the music for sweet dances started, almost everyone had their partners. Naruto invited Hinata to dance, but Sakura and Sasuke were still sitting on their own tables, including Ino, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, and others.

"Err, Chouji, don't you want to dance with someone!" Ino asked Chouji.  
"Nope. I'd rather eat because there's a lot of delicious stuff in here." Chouji replied, carrying a big plate full of spaghetti. "Oh great. You just want to eat that's why you came"  
"You got it right!" Chouji chuckled.  
"Ino, may I?" Shikamaru asked Ino.  
"... Maybe later. I'm waiting for someone." Ino replied, staring at Sasuke. "Oh right, but if Sasuke didn't ask you to, then you'll dance with me." Shikamaru said.

"Hey, Haruno-san, who will be the lucky girl to dance with Sasuke-kun tonight?" a girl asked Sakura.  
"... I don't know. He's still sitting on his table. Look." Sakura pointed out Sasuke. Sasuke noticed that Sakura was pointing him, and also giving him a 'disappointed' look. You know, Sakura was somehow depressed because Sasuke was not inviting him to dance yet. Suddenly, a boy approached Sakura and asked her to dance with him. Guess who that man is. Yup, it's Rock Lee. Tenten saw Rock Lee dancing with Sakura, so she was very depressed. Tenten was also waiting for Rock Lee to ask her to dance.

After Sakura and Rock Lee's sweet dance, Naruto was the next one to ask Sakura. "Eek! Na-Naruto! Are you asking me to dance with you?" she was shocked when Naruto replied, "YuP!" because she though that her classmates and other schoolmates would laugh at them. But she forgave Naruto so they danced.

The last sweet music was played, and of course, the last sweet dance came. Sakura was nervous. "Oh no.. Sasuke is not asking me yet... What will I do? (Ah, I will be the one to ask him! Yeah! Go for it!)" she thought. But in her surprise, a boy stood on her side. "... What are you waiting for?" the boy asked her. Sakura was in great surprise when she saw that Sasuke was the boy who was asking her to dance. (At last! I know this will happen! This is the power of love! Bwahaha!) her Inner Sakura told her. Ino got very angry at that time. "Grr... Haruno-san! You stole my first and last sweet dance with Sasuke-kun! Huhuhu..." she cried. Suddenly, Shikamaru

As they went to the dance floor, Sakura was very nervous. Her heart was beating fast. But she didn't know that Sasuke feels the same. Sakura's hands were resting on Sasuke's shoulders, while Sasuke put his hands on Sakura's hips. "... Can we talk after this?" Sasuke asked Sakura with his gentle voice. "Uhm.. sure. Where will we talk?" Sakura asked Sasuke, still nervous. "Can we talk in my house?" Sakura was shocked. (In his house! YES! Sasuke was planning something... ehehe. It's very exciting.) her Inner Sakura told her something hilarious again.

As they dance, all the girls were very angry because they were jealous of Sakura.  
"Arrgh! Look! Uchiha-sempai and that Haruno-san are dancing!" the girls said. "Arrgh! Look! Sakura-chan and that Uchiha-san are dancing!" the boys said. Sakura and Sasuke that those people were looking at them with angry eyes. So after that sweet dance, Sasuke carried Sakura then jumped on the roof and went towards his house. It's very surprising you know, but if you saw Kakashi-sensei you will see that he's smiling. "Kids these days," he thought. "They're always hiding something."

"Hey! What are you doing!" Sakura asked Sasuke irritably.  
"We're going to my house." Sasuke answered her with soft voice.  
(Darn! How could I ask him like that? Arrghh...) her Inner Sakura said.  
".. What will we do in your house?" "Just don't ask too many questions. If you do, we'll fall," Sakura noticed that Sasuke was slightly annoyed.

After their 'escape', Sasuke took out a red scarf on his pocket. "What will I do with this?" Sakura asked him when he gave the scarf to her. "... Blindfold." When Sasuke said that, another ridiculous thing entered Sakura's mind, (? What does he planning to do? What will he do to me? Oh no... this is bad, very bad..) Sakura became nervous again, but she did what Sasuke wanted her to do. So, blindfolded, they entered a room in Sasuke's house. Sasuke supports her in entering the room. "You can take the scarf off," Sasuke told her. As she was about to take the scarf off from her eyes, she heard the motions of the curtains, she smelled the fragrant odor of the roses. (..Roses?) She was very surprised when she saw that the room was decorated with red curtains. Petals of roses are scattered on the floor. On the middle of the room, there is a table for two. Of course, there's 3 candles on the table, and you know what does it mean. Just imagine that the whole room was red.. sweet red.

"..Sasuke-kun? What's the meaning of this?" "I've waited for this night, you know." Sasuke told her with a smile on his face.  
(Sasuke is very cute especially when he smiles) Sakura thought. They had a date on Sasuke's house. It's very romantic! Oo.. I'm envious. After their dinner, Sasuke gave Sakura a bouquet of roses. Then he knelt in front of Sakura. Sasuke finally confessed his love for Sakura. "Finally I had the opportunity to say what I really feel for you," he said. ".. I'm really having a hard time when I'm going to say these simple 3 words," Sakura blushed. (Am I dreaming, or what?) "But now that we're alone now, I will not miss this chance to say that words for the first time... I love you." Sasuke blushed more, and Sasuke blushed too. Sasuke was about to kiss Sakura on her lips, but...

"Sasuke... Sasuke..." "Hey, wake up!" Sasuke shouted on Sakura's ears.  
".. What happened? I.. slept? Oh!" Sakura was shocked when she saw that Ino and others were looking and laughing at her. Sasuke dragged (not really) her out of the party. They went on a terrace for a moment. "Look what you've done. Now they're laughing at you." Sasuke told her. "I didn't want to sleep anyway. I didn't even know I already slept." she replied. "And you're also calling my name ridiculously! It's very hilarious! I was humiliated because of that stupid dream or whatsoever!" Sasuke was annoyed of what happened. He felt that he was also embarrassed because Sakura calls his name while sleeping. But the truth is, deep inside he was laughing because he's happy. "If you think you're embarrassed then fine! But it's not because of my 'stupid' dream! It's because of you!" Sakura almost burst in tears.

"This will be the last sweet dance. So guys, you should dance with the ones you love. You shouldn't miss this chance!" Kurenai-sensei announced.

Sasuke held Sakura's hand and apologized, "... I guess we're not embarrassed anyway." he smiled. (This is the same smile he made in my dream...) Ino was about to approach Sasuke, but too late because Sasuke already asked Sakura to dance with him and Sakura accepted his offer. Ino was very furious but she controlled her temper and felt okay when Shikamaru asked her to dance. 

Everybody seemed to be very tired after the prestigious promenade. Shikamaru and Chouji went home with Ino, Naruto with Hinata, Kakashi and Asuma with Kurenai, etc, etc.

"Can I go home with you?" Sasuke asked.  
".. Sure," Sakura shyly replied.  
Sasuke held Sakura's hands then he took Sakura to her house. "Thank you." Sakura told him, then kissed him on his cheek. "Oh I almost forgot," Sasuke said before he went home. "...Have I told you lately that..." he asked. Sakura blushed, and blushed more. "... I Love You

Sorry if you're not satisfied with my story. But I would be happy if you are. Also, sorry for some grammatical errors (if there's any but I know there's some). I just wrote this story at 12 in the evening and I was so sleepy. :P 


End file.
